Frozen
by Rosie O'Brian
Summary: So the flock is now relaxing in a small log cabin in Vermont when a HUGE blizzard comes and something BAD happens. What happens? Read to find out! Rated T for language. Lots of FAX.
1. Chapter 1: One Cold Night

Max's POV

"No way! No how!" I shouted at Gazzy. "We are not, I repeat, NOT, going to fly into a snow storm just so you can get to a hotel to watch your favorite tv show!"

"Awww Max! C'mon!!!" He whined, shivering under the blanket with Nudge and Angel on either side.

"NO! End of story. Goodbye. THE END!" I was not going to deal with his silly little problems at the moment, when our whole flock was in danger of becoming popsicles! It was dark outside, and it must have been 10 degrees. We had found this small lodge next to a lake to stay in, but i guess it was more of a summer house than a winter one because there was no heat. The whole flock was huddled together on the floor covered in as many blankets as the house had. Everyone was shivering.

"I'll go check and see if there's some heat pipe frozen outside," Fang said.

"Ok fine. Everyone else go to bed." I said. "Hopefully Fang will find something to keep us warm!"

I walked over to the 2 small twin beds. Angel and Gazzy hopped into one and Nudge jumped in the other. Since Iggy, Fang, and I were the oldest, we took the floor. I said goodnight to the 3 of them and Iggy and I grabbed the remaining blankets and settled down.

"I'll take first watch. You go to sleep Max." Iggy said. He picked up a blanket and walked over to the big dusty armchair in the corner of the room near the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ig," I replied, then fell asleep without another word.

_a few hours later_

"Max! Max wake up!!" I felt someone shaking me and I looked up to see Iggy standing over me, panic in his eyes.

"What's wrong Ig?" I replied yawning loudly. I looked out the window. It was still pitch black out, but the snow was still falling hard.

"Max. Fang isn't back. It's been 4 and a half hours since he left!" He said. He shook me again because i was dozing off. "MAX! FANG IS MISSING!!"

"What??? O shit." I jumped out of my little bed on the floor, wrapped myself in a blanket, and ran outside. Iggy followed.

"FANG!!" We yelled into the howling snow storm. "FANG!"

But the only sound that called out was the echo of the wind....


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

Iggy's POV

Oh god oh god oh god!! Where is Fang?? I thought. We've been out here for 10 minutes and we still haven't found him. And it wasn't like Fang to just disappear, at least not without signs of a fight. God this is creepy.

Max and I slowly made our way around the small lodge looking for signs of Fang. We screamed his name out, but there was no answer.

"Iggy!! What are we going to do??" Max said, her voice high-pitched and nervous sounding. I could also hear her shivering.

"If I knew Max....ugh believe me I'd tell you," I replied. "And here, take my blanket, you look cold."

"Thanks Ig," she said and reached out to grab it, but instead I took at and wrapped it around her. "It's ok, we'll find him."

After, we continued on our search. We made a full circle around the lodge, and soon we were back at the front door with no luck. I sighed and was about to walk back into the house, when Max screamed.

"IGGY! THE LAKE! I HAVE TO LOOK IN THE LAKE!" She pointed out towards a frozen lake in front of us. Oh crap. She jumped into the air and flew so straight over the lake.

Max's POV

I flew over the lake, panting and shaking all over. I looked around, and guess what I saw? I hole in the surface of the ice. A Fang sized hole. Holy crap. I flew down there at top speed and flew straight into the water. It was absolutley freezing, but I had to find Fang.

And there at the bottom of the lake was an unconsious Fang. I swam to him as fast as I could and checked his pulse. He was still breathing.

Wait. How is that possible? Well i guess Fang had a new power. Whoop dee doo! I grabbed him and pulled him up. When I got to the surface I was too cold to move. I threw Fang on top of the ice and just laid there. I couldn't stop shivering. Then I heard people coming.

"Max?! Fang?! Oh my god Fang!" It was Iggy's voice. "Max! You found him! Max? Max can you hear me? MAX?"

I wanted nothing more than to shout to him, but I was too cold to do so. I just laid there. I felt Iggy pick up Fang beside me and carry him away. For about 10 minutes I just laid there, too cold to do anything, not even sit up. Was Fang ok? What about the rest of the flock? What would happen to me?

I slowly began to close my eyes. I felt the snow softly landing on my face. I began to doze off, but tried to keep myself awake. Wait. I wasn't tired! What was happening to me?!

More minutes ticked by. Then I felt 2 people come and pick me up. They were whispering, and I recognized Iggy's and Gazzy's voices.

"Is she ok? What happened? Here give her a blanket." I felt the warm blanket cover me. My eyelids then felt heavy, so I shut them. And everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Remorse

Iggy's POV

"Oh my god this is not good Gazzy!" I said to him as we carried Max back to the lodge. "Why did she do that?! We could have found a better and safer way to get Fang!"

Gazzy nodded and pushed the door to the lodge open. Angel and Nudge had woken up and were sitting quietly in the armchair staring at Fang. Boy did he look bad.

Gazzy told me that his skin was a purple-ish red color and his breathing came in quick, shallow huffs. And I could here that he was shivering like crazy, even with the 4 blankets on him. His eyes were closed, but i knew he wasn't totally unconsious anymore.

We carried Max in and put her on the second bed. Unlike Fang, her skin was just red. But she wasn't shivering either. She was fully unconsious, which made me panic a bit. Nudge and Angel put the remaining blankets on her and left her be. I then went over to Fang.

"Fang? Fang are you ok?" I asked him. He didn't move at first, but after about a minute, he groaned, which was totally unlike Fang.

"Ig?" He mumbled. The four of us let our breaths out. Phew!

"Yeah Fang, it's me. Whats wrong? What happened?" I asked.

"Passed out while in mid-air. Fell through lake. Realized I could breathe under water." He mumbled, then sat up. "Ughh can I have another blanket? I'm freezing!" He still couldn't stop shivering. He then looked around the room and saw Max. He gasped.

"W-w-what's wrong with M-m-max??" He yelled, still shivering.

"She uh...well...um..." I said. I don't think Fang would react well to me telling him that Max got hurt trying to save him. "She uh..dived in to save you, and brought you to the surface. But she stayed out to long and almost froze." I looked over at her. "I think she might have hypothermia."

I heard Fang's breath cease, and I knew that this made him upset. He hated when people got in trouble for helping him, especially Max. I then felt him get up and walk over to her bed.

"Will she be ok Iggy?" He asked. And to my horror, there was panic in his voice.

"I think Fang. I hope..."

Author's note: haha sorry left you hanging! you'll just have to see if Max is ok!!


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling

Fang's POV

I felt like a total idiot.

Max and Iggy had risked their lives to save me, now I was ok and Max wasn't. It just didn't seem fair.

"Iggy, and the rest of you guys, go back to sleep. I'll watch for right now. You must be exhausted." I felt like the least I could do as payback. The 3 younger kids jumped into the unoccupied bed.

"Are you sure your up for it?" Iggy asked. "Cause if you need to rest more I'm fine."

"No Ig, it's fine," I told him. He nodded and slowly walked over to the armchair in the corner of the room. He curled up in it, which was kind of hard for him since he's so tall, and in an instant he was asleep.

I sat down next to Max on her bed and but my hand to her forehead. It was wet and cold. I looked over at the younger kids bed and saw that Gazzy had dropped one of his blankets on the floor, so I quietly walked over, grabbed it, and covered Max even more. Then she let out a shiver.

"Oh my god! Max! Max??" I whisper-shouted at her. But all she did was shiver in response. Then she let out a soft moan, and replied in a barely audible mumble, "Fang..."

"Max are you ok? What hurts?" I wrapped my arms around her, trying to warm her up. "Oh god Max I'm glad your ok."

"C-c-can't feel-l-l my arms or-r my l-legs," was all she could make out."T-t-t-t-too cold-d."

I picked her up and held her in my lap, trying to warm her up. She let out another shiver. "I'll b-be all right i-i-i-in a while," she whispered, but I knew that something was definitley wrong. Why was she shivering so much?

"Max, can you stand or move you arms?" I asked.

"L-lemme see," she mumbled. I could tell she was trying to, but it it wasn't working. Then she tried to stand up. Boy was that a mistake. I picked her up and set her on the ground right side up. She teetered for a second then collapsed on the ground and began shivering even more violently then before.

"Max!" I yelled, then realized how loud I had been. I looked around, making sure I hadn't woken the others up, and thank god no one stirred.

I ran over to her and picked her up again, trying to warm her up again. I felt her head again and it was still freezing cold. When Iggy woke up later he and I would need to talk about what we were going to do with her. We needed help. But we would have to stay sheltered in this lodge at least until the storm passed.

"Owie Fang," she whispered, then chuckled, still shivering. She was a total mess, but a cute mess.

I leaned in and kissed her. "What am I going to do with you Max?"

Authors Note: haha left you with a cute ending. but this is FAR from over. What's wrong with Max? thats the big question!


	5. Chapter 5: Should We?

_What am I going to do with you Max?_

Fang's POV

I heard noise behind me, and noticed the other kids starting to stir. I held Max closely, watching her every move. She had fallen asleep.

Soon Iggy walked over to me, still half asleep.

"How is she?" he yawned.

"She's not much better, Ig. But she did wake up for a bit, but she cant fell anything." I replied. Maybe Iggy would know what was wrong with her.

"Thats not good at all. Fang we have to take her to hospital." I cringed at the word. Just at that, I could smell the dreadful smell of chemicals and the screaming of poor souls.

"Iggy, do you think she'll die if we don't take her?"' I asked, in a quiet voice.

"I'm not sure Fang. She could," he said in a whisper, and he bowed his head, as if those weren't the words he had wanted to come out of his mouth.

And with that, I went to wake up the Nudge, Angel and the Gasman.

As I did that, I felt the horrible feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong...

Uh-oh cliffy ending!! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! I'm so evil. I'll try and write more soon!


	6. Chapter 6: It May be IllegalWhatever

Iggy's POV

So Fang and I gathered up all the kids, and we got ready to leave. The sun was coming out, and Fang said the storm was letting up, so it would be easier to fly. Max was still asleep on the bed when Fang went to pick her up to leave.

"Max, we're leaving. Max?" Fang whispered in her ear. She let out a small moan, and Fang picked her up. On his way out, he grabbed one of the blankets from the bed and wrapped her in it. Then, we were off.

Boy was it cold. As we walked outside, I let out a sigh. This was going to be a long journey.

Fang's POV

We took off and were soon up in the air, when the kids started complaining.

"Are we there yet? Do you guys even know where the closest hospital is? How are we going to get in? What are you..." But Nudge was cut of by Gazzy kicking her. Haha silly Gazzy. He always knew how to make people laugh. Even if it was totally not intentional.

But we had to work out more serious matters. How were we gona get into the hospital? We couldn't just barge in and show our wings! People would be like omg its those bird kids!! Nuh-uh, no way, no how!!

"Guys how are we going to get in to the hospital without being recognized as the 'bird kids'" I asked.

"I was just thinking the same," Iggy replied. "And I have a brilliant idea."

Oh dear god. Iggy? Brilliant idea? Where do you think this is going?? BOOM!

"No bombs Iggy. Bombing the hospital won't do us any good." He laughed, but I heard Gazzy sigh.

"There goes my brilliant idea!" he said.

"We should totally dress up as doctors and get Max in that way!!" Nudge shouted.

"Oh my god no way! Nudge your CRRRRAZY!" Iggy shouted.

"Acutally..." I started to say, but Iggy cut me off.

"That is so illegal!" he said.

"So?" I shrugged. Well this was going to be interesting...

haha im so funny!! haha just kidding just kidding. well...lets see how the flock pass as doctors!


	7. Chapter 7: Spies Or at Least we Wish

Fang's POV

So we had our method. Wow this was going to be difficult. I looked down and noticed a small town center straight below us. We could ask someone there where a hospital was.

"C'mon guys I'm gona ask someone in this little town down here," I pointed and we all soared down into nearby patch of trees.

"Ok guys so wait here and keep an eye on Max while I go ask someone where it is. ok?" They all nodded. "By the way, Iggy is in charge."

I heard the other 3 groan as I sludged toward the town.

20 minutes later I returned.

"Good news guys! The hospital is on the corner, a few blocks down. Lets scram."

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel jumped into the air and soar upwards. Iggy waited till he heard me scoop Max up in my arms, and then we were off.

Nudge's POV

Soon we arrived at the hospital. Yay!! This was going to be interesting.

"OMG GUYS WERE LIKE SPIES!!" I shouted.

"Wow we kind of are," Iggy replied. "Wow this is going to be interesting!"

Exactly what I thought.

When we arrived at the hospital, I felt a sort of sickly guilt as we walked past the EMERGENCY entrance. We were breaking the rules...whatever it's not a first for us. We all ran behind a dumpster in the back so Fang could explain "the plan".

"Ok so heres the plan," Fang whispered. " First we go in and find nurse clothing for Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy."

Ew Fang I'm a boy!! I don't want to be a nurse!" Gazzy whined. Haha sux for him, cauz this isn't nice ol' Max in charge!

"Whatever Gazzy deal with it. Soooo, after we get in find nurses outfits for the 3 of you," he said, pointing at me, Gazzy, and Angel again. "Then we find 2 doctors outfits for Ig and I. Now comes the big part and Angel, were gona need you a lot for this."

Angel smiled brightly and Fang gave a small "Fang smile" back at her. God she was adorable.

"So when we go in, Angel, with the first doctor we see, just, you know, do your mind telly thingy and tell them that we are doctors and we need a room for this patient and we need their help to fix her. ok? Then we just follow them and watch as they treat Max, then when shes ok we leave."

I nodded, along with everyone else. This was gona be sick!!

So then, we all snuck around to the back entrance, you know the door that said Employees ONLY. We tip-toed in and walked around. We did everything spies do and it was so intense. The hiding behind doors, gluing yourself to something, hiding in the bottom of carts (well in Gazzy's case it was a gurney). But finally we had found our clothes. Now we were walking casually down the hall, Fang in the lead, still carrying an unconscious Max in his arms.

"Duh Duh Duh duhhhhh!!" Gazzy whispered and used his fingers as a gun. "The names Bond. James Bond." And he blew out the top of his fingers as if he were blowing out a candle. We all laughed, expect for Iggy, who was very dissapointed at missing this little "spies in action" presentation.

Just then, a doctor walked down the hall carrying a clipboard and a giant cup of coffee. Angel went to work. But before she could even do anything, he had already signaled to us, and showed us the way to a room.

Wow that was unexpected.

AN: hey hoped you guys liked it!! I made it extra long. WHOO WHOO!! k enjoy!! I want a lot of comments now! Thanks!


End file.
